Wizarding Kisses
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: ENGLISH Drabbles - Because a kiss is a beautiful thing to exchange, here you can have the pleasure of witnessing the first steps of our lovely wizard friends, or their last; their love and their loss; their bravery and their fears.
1. Knead

**Chapter 1 : Knead**

Albus was thoroughly busy in the huge kitchen of the Malfoy Mannor.

"And now, Ninky ?"

"You need to knead the dough. But you shouldn't…"

"Be here. I know."

Albus thrusted his hands into the dough when a certain blond entered the room.

"Oh, no. You had to hide in the kitchen, didn't you ? I'll make you pay for that."

"Yeah, certainly, Scorpius. But I can only give you a brioche made with love."

That wasn't exactly the idea of the young blond, who rather liked to hug and kiss his boyfriend, prisoner of the dough. At least, until the kneading was done and until Albus proudly wiped his hands upon the chest of the other boy.

* * *

Thanks to whitetiher91 for correcting this text.

 **List of Prompts :**

Wordcount : 120

"Atelier Drabble Smut 01/03/2018" from the Collectif NoName : _knead_.

"Défis 50 Drabbles" from La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Albus Severus P. / Scorpius M._

"Défis 100 Couples" from La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Albus Severus P. / Scorpius M._

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(07) Antimatter — (ship) AlbusScorpius_


	2. Family

_Family_

* * *

Genetics and Magic are two very complex subjects. Trying to understand both at the same time might be quite torturous. Yet, it was a daily exercise Rolf was amenable to do to keep his job. He had grown up with the magical creatures his family kept. He could not remember going to school, but he could remember spending hours playing with Bowtruckles and Nifflers. They were like friends, to him and to his grand-father.

Rolf felt working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was absolutely fabulous. Here, he could learn and conduct his researches freely, he discovered new things every day. He had plenty of friendly co-workers and everyone was kind.

Or at least, most of the time.

"You know what they say? A Nargle is a Lovegood's best friend!"

Embarrassing. There were no other word coming to Rolf's mind at the moment. Luna was different, alright, it was quite obvious actually. But that Harold was such a dumbass, that, that was a news!

Rolf finished his coffee in one mouthful and left the room.

.oOo.

Magic develops in an infinite multitude of possibilities. Like evolution, it works with its own schemes within creatures. Some of them are incredible, astounding, magnificent or even fantastic! Luna was one of the most interesting. Rolf tried hard to suppress his urge to study her, but he couldn't help it.

"Tell me, Luna, how was it when you were a child?"

They were under a tent, in Romania. It was all quiet and dark outside, and they were on a mission with way too many dragons to their liking. They needed some rest.

"Wonderful," she answered. "My parents and I had always been very close. My mother was so sweet and kind, I can only remember a few things of her like her smile, her laugh and all the joy."

Rolf occupied himself with the fire and the vegetables he tried to sear well on both sides.

"I remember the stories told at night, when I was sent to bed. Mum was a good reader, I remember her soft voice. Dad was funnier, he invented the stories and played them… Mum was more stable than dad. He always told me that she would never have left him alone for too long. She didn't trust him with money or official papers, even with the garden or the cooking. I don't remember that. These are things I understand of her now that she is… I couldn't see it at the time."

Luna was lost in her own thoughts.

"You see, one day, I found the box in which Dad keeps her belongings. There were letters. You see, her family didn't approve of her marriage with Dad. I never heard of my grand-parents and uncles before she died. It must have been so hard for her. I could almost feel the pain in the words, she talked about me, about her life and her husband. She missed them. But she never sent those letters. There were also books in the box. They were not tales, but poetry. Dad cried the day I asked him about the poems."

The more Luna drifted away in her mind, the more she leaned against him.

"They were all from the same poet. Pablo Neruda. She was at University when she met Dad. He was there for journalism, but she was older. She learned about literature, she was trying to write a thesis on Neruda's work when she got pregnant. She had to stop University for me. She should have resumed her study a few month after giving birth, but she got caught on another project and worked on spells. You see, she never stopped learning about literature, but she was stuck in the magical world. You know, Neruda is a complex man, both writer and politics. I find it hard to understand why she was so involved in his work. He tried to help Spanish refugees to fly from Europe to Chile. You might think he's a good man, but he chooses who to save and who to leave behind. His life is full of controversies. Yet, he stood against authoritarianism and fought for freedom."

She was crying in his arms now.

"I miss her so much. I'd like to talk with her, to ask her about all that I don't understand. And it's not about literature, but about the world. Why is it always so hard to understand, to make choices–especially the good ones?"

Luna was defined as mad or childish or strong. Rolf had heard about what she did during the war. But now, in his arms, she was simply lost and sensible. She rose her head and kissed him slowly.

"You think too much, Rolf. And your tomato is burning."

* * *

 _I shall thank the wonderful Amaras, my beloved, for correcting this story!_

 **Wordcount** : 799

"Mother's Day" from The Golden Snitch: Pandora Lovegood bonding with her daughter.

"Build the Burrow" from The Golden Snitch: Blue Paint – write about someone being sad.

"Stories for Tee" from The Golden Snitch: Luna Lovegood

"Singing a song along" from The Golden Snitch: canon pairing – Rofl Scamander / Luna Lovegood.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop" from The Golden Snitch: Write about a Ravenclaw character – Luna Lovegood.

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: Xenophilius Lovegood.

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	3. Fiery Dreams

_Fiery Dreams_

* * *

He could recognize this corridor. It was Hogwarts' dungeons, near the Sytherin Common room. There were only the torches here, to illuminate the stones. He could hear footsteps behind him, he was sure of it… yet there was nothing in the shadows.

And then he got it, a glimpse of green eyes… dark strands of hair.

And then, a gentle touch on his lips, a light caress on his cheek… The hot pressure of another's body against his own. The warmth of another's tongue, attempting to penetrate him…

Severus Snape woke up. He was covered in sweat. A bloody nightmare, yeah! _Wrong use of the word penetrate…_

* * *

 **Wordcount** : 107

[Collectif NoName] This text is written for the event "Atelier drabble" on the 17/05/2018: Torch.

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: Planitia — (setting) dreams

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	4. Dark Roots

_Dark Roots_

* * *

Pansy was surrounded by her group of friends in the Slytherin Common Room. One could think they shared a common interest for the difficult art of conspiracy, but it wasn't the case. They were plunged into their homework, working fervently on Dark Arts.

Yet again, it wasn't still exactly the case. Daphne had an interest in something else, but she dived into her studies not to think. She was busy with a laborious paragraph explaining the use of magical properties of certain roots on the efficiency of dark rituals. She was tremendously writing until there was no one left in the Common Room.

There was only Pansy beside her, and Daphne was petrified by her smile.

"You know, Daphne," began the blonde. "I know what you are thinking." She bent toward her friend and kissed her tenderly. "Do not try to hide what you feel from me. I already know all of that."

* * *

 **Wordcount** : 153

"[Challenge] Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: 174 - Star Cluster — (setting) Slytherin Common Room.

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	5. Table

_Table_

* * *

Severus loved the nights spent at the top of the astronomy tower. The lessons allowed him to spend time with Lily. They stayed a long time at the end of each lesson to tidy all the equipment.

"Can you clean without me?" asked the teacher. "I'm sick."

"We can do that," said Lily.

Severus didn't know why she trusted them, but he still waited for all the maps and telescopes to be put away before pressing Lily against the table and kissing her tenderly.

"I see you are cold; I just want to warm you up a bit," he said while pressing against her body more. "You shiver."

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 110

"Atelier Drabble Smut 01/03/2018" from the Collectif NoName : _table_.

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(13) Astrochemistry — (class) Astronomy_


	6. Insipid Christmas

_Insipid Christmas_

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts is a beautiful thing. The school was full of children, and this period was a synonym of feasts, decorations and games.

But for once, Luna felt like Christmas was unsavoury. Oh, the Professor Flitwick had levitated some shy tinsel, and the holidays were coming. But Hogwarts was simply not the same under the yoke of Voldemort's supporters.

Even the traditional feast was unsavoury in Luna's mouth. The members of the former "Dumbledore's Army" were reunited at the table, breaking the usual decorum, and the fear.

"Luna, can you give me the cucumber salad?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," responded Ginny. "Do you have any news from you _family_?" Ginny seemed to understand what Luna meant.

"None, hopefully. I'm sure they are fine. No news, good news," she added as if she still needed to convince herself.

"I agree with you. I would rather like to have no news at all, and to meet them, alive, in the castle."

"Who do you want to see alive in the castle?" interrupt the Professor Carrow.

"Oh, I was merely talking about the missing poltergeists from the Worcestershire's Manors. There was an article about them in the Quibbler, last month. I thought that Peeves would need a helping hand if he has the project make a mess of the whole castle of Hogwarts."

The Professor seemed to repeat several times the sentence in his head, without to ever find a reason to punish Luna. He turned around and walked away at last, seemingly frustrated to the highest degree. Luna noticed the little amused grin on Director Snape's face. He had witnessed their whole discussion.

Ginny was also beaming to Luna. And suddenly, she felt happy without reasons, and joyful. The feast was extraordinarily good. They had somehow managed to forget about the horrors of the war in progress, even just for an evening.

.oOo.

The students put all their efforts in making the feast last as long as possible. A kind of sloppiness, of lawless time was permitted for just on evening. Luna was the last one to leave the Great Hall. Ginny waited for her in the Hall. They climbed up a few landings before the ginger girl pull Luna into a dark alcove. She kissed her with passion. Luna could feel the cold wall against her back while Ginny pressed their bodies together. The evening was perfect. Luna encircled the other girl's waist with her arms.

Steps could be heard in the corridor.

"It must be one of the Carrow," mumbled Ginny.

It was not a problem at all for Luna to see troubles coming forth. They would be soon discovered, and severely punished. But first of all, she could see Director Snape coming from the Grand Stairs too.

"There is no one in here, Professor Carrow. I made sure of that. You can continue your patrol to the greenhouses."

Luna saw the Director nod in her direction before turning around.

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 495

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(22) Binary — (ship) GinnyLuna_

"Build the Burrow" from The Golden Snitch : Pink Paint, write about someone falling in love


End file.
